


A Wolf in Designer Suits

by nerdyheart15



Series: Wolf in Designer Suits [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M, Mama Fury, Shedding, Tony is always the last to know, Wolves, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyheart15/pseuds/nerdyheart15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Agent Phil Coulson walks on four legs instead of two.</p>
<p>This is how everyone finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Designer Suits

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY :D
> 
> And have a nice day!

Phil Coulson isn't always human, and everyone is okay with that.

 

>Nick Fury

 

The first time Nick Fury had met Phil Coulson, he was sixteen years old, and Phil was eight. 

 

There was a noise coming from the kitchen downstairs, since it was early in the morning, not even dawn, Nick Fury knew that there was an intruder in the house. 

Carefully he went to check his mother’s room to see her awake quietly loading up one of the two shotguns they always kept in the house. 

"I'll go in through the door outside, and you go through the entryway in the living room." His mother handed him a shotgun and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. A few years ago they had been robbed at gun point, when the intruders left they both vowed to never be a victim again, they were prepared for any situation.

Nick would get to the kitchen first and the image of him with a shotgun was imposing enough that hopefully the intruder would leave without a fight. 

Instead of seeing what he thought would be a thug of some sort roaming around the kitchen he was greeted by the site of something completely unexpected.

There was a young wolf pup sitting in front of the refrigerator eating what was left of the large block of cheddar cheese that they had bought earlier that day.

A wild animal was not something they had trained for, especially ones that could get into a well locked house.

The wolf pup had noticed his arrival and was now backing away towards the door. The pup was whining and was clearly in a state of distress.

Nick knew that the best plan would be to calm the wolf down before someone got hurt. He put down the gun and slowly walked towards the wolf making what he hoped were calming sounds. 

It seemed to be working till his mother slammed the kitchen door wide open, and the wolf pup ran straight into the living room.

They both slowly followed trying to make sure the wolf wouldn't get anymore freaked out. The living room was lowly lit with the riding sun and Nick could make out a dark shape hiding behind the sofa.

His mother made a vague direction to her son to turn on the lights, when Nick did as instructed he heard a gasp come from his mother.

When he finally got to where his mother was he could see what shocked the woman. Where he was expecting to see a wolf pup there was a young, naked boy.

The boy was shaking and Nick could make out that he was crying. The young boy was dirty and Nick could make out the lines of his ribs. 

"Oh child, what in the world happened to you?" His mother meant well, but the boy only shrunk back at her outstretched hand. 

"I... I'm sorry about breaking in. I was hungry and..." The boy broke off into tears and was quietly sobbing. 

His mother, being the kind hearted woman she was, sat down next to the crying boy and drew him into a hug. The boy froze at first, but relaxed into the hug. They stayed there till the boy stopped crying. His mother picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

"Nick, get this poor boy something to wear. I'll make us some breakfast and we can talk about this with full stomachs."

...

It was much later into the day by the time they were all done getting to know the young boy whose name was Phil Coulson.

Phil was currently wearing one of Nick's shirts and was sleeping on the couch underneath multiple blankets.

"Well that wasn't what I expected." Nick let out a small laugh at his mother's statement. 

"That's... that's a bit of an understatement." They were sitting at the kitchen table, debating over what they should do next.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, and he certainly has some... interesting abilities." His mother looked overwhelmed for the first time that day and Nick couldn't help but smile. It took a lot to faze his mother. "He's all alone to."

The only thing they had gotten from Phil about his patents is that they were dead. Nick couldn't help but feel that there was more to that story than the young boy wanted to tell.

"I know what you want to do mom, and... I've always wanted a little brother." His mother smiled and patted his hands.

"Even if he's occasionally furry?"

"That just makes him more interesting."

 

>Maria Hill

 

Maria wasn't expecting her fellow agent to be hiding secrets, but then she remembered that they worked at SHEILD.

 

"Shit!" Maria Hill was usually a very calm woman but when her and her partner are running from AIM, with said partner being shot in the leg, she tended to loose her cool. "Next time you try to be a hero by taking a bullet for me, could you take in in a place that doesn't slow down your ability to run."

"I'll take that into consideration." Maria shot her partner a deadly glare but as usual the man remained unfathomable.

They were hiding behind a large rock but the cover wouldn't last long and they needed to get to the rendezvous point ASAP. She turned to Coulson to check his leg only to see him taking off his jacket.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The man was now removing his shirt and tie, and by the looks of things he would be taking off his pants next.

"I'm making this easier on both of us Agent Hill. The situation is vital and so is the information I gathered on the enemy. We need to deliver the message soon and to do so I need to walk on three legs instead of one." Maria was about to demand an explanation but Coulson covered her eyes.

She heard a shuffle of clothing and by the time she opened her eyes there was a gray wolf standing before her. The wolf wasn't putting any weight on his back left leg and she would recognize those steel blue eyes anywhere.

"You have some explaining to do Agent Coulson." The wolf only barked once in response and Coulson nudged his folded clothes with his nose. 

"Yeah I know, don't leave behind the Armani."

 

>Jasper Sitwell 

 

Agent Jasper Sitwell had worked with Agent Phil Coulson before, but this was the first undercover mission they were going on.

 

"So, HYDRA is messing around with genetics at a zoo; and they she trying to make super powered animals." Jasper Sitwell, not for the first time, questioned what his life had become.

"I assure you it won't be the strangest thing you will hear or see in the upcoming weeks." As usual Agent Phil Coulson was as calm as ever; apparently not even penguins that can shoot lasers out of their beaks can break his cool.

"Believe me when I say that the man is telling the truth on this one Agent Sitwell. Now if you look at your alias you will be posing as the new canine expert that works with the zoo. You'll be bringing in a wolf with above average intelligence. Hopefully HYDRA will be impressed." Agent Hill was looking at Agent Coulson with a smug look on her face and Jasper couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. 

"Now Agent Hill I didn't hear you complain when that rather intelligent wolf kept you warm and safe during that mission in Mongolia, did I?" Agent Coulson looked equally smug while Agent Hill looked pissed.

"Wait, since when does SHEILD have genius wolves as agents? Do they have other animals?" Jasper would have loved to work with an Agent that didn't talk back.

"Agent Sitwell, you are about to learn something only two other people in SHEILD know, and this information is highly classified."

...

"So you can turn into a wolf."

All he got was a bark, somehow Jasper was disappointed that Phil Coulson couldn’t talk in this form. 

"That's cool, have you been able to do this a while now, or is it some freaky experiment."

Another bark followed by a short growl.

"This explains so much."

That earned him a tail wag and Jasper liked to think that maybe him and Agent Phil Coulson were friends now.

 

>Natasha Romanov 

 

She was the best for a reason.

 

"You're not human." Phil Coulson didn't even look up from his paperwork at Natasha's entry. If she ever managed to surprise him, he would never show it.

"Some would say the same about you." Phil finished whatever it was that he was doing and gave her the same bland look he gave everyone. It wasn't fooling her. "Will this be an issue?"

"No." Natasha saw Phil's grip on his coffee mug loosen slightly, no one else would have noticed it, but then no one else was her. "I would like to see the other side of you in action though, it’s useful information for future references." 

"I can see how that might be useful, I'll take the appropriate measures to make sure you get the information you want." Phil gave Natasha a rare smile and she gave an even rarer one back.

"How many people know?" It was an appropriate question, the few that knew the better; for multiple reasons.

"Besides you; there are three. The rest are all dead." There was no sadness in his voice when he spoke of the dead; it was something Natasha always liked about Phil.

"Clint doesn't know." It wasn't a question, and she already knew the reason why their fellow team member didn't know.

"There are a lot of things Barton doesn't know, it keeps him busy." Natasha gave him a look that stated that she clearly knew better and Phil's returning look said he knew better as well.

"You're a good man Phil." He never responded to compliments and Natasha never gave out false ones.

...

"I was expecting some type of mutation if I were to be honest." The timber wolf gave her a steady look. "It fits."

In response Phil only nudged her hand with his nose. Then sat perfectly still as Natasha started a full investigation of his body. She noticed that although he was a timber wolf his eyes were blue in color; it gave him a look of intelligence she decided. His fur was thick and warm and his paws were huge. When she stroked through the fur she could feel the well-defined muscles of a predator. 

When she scratched a certain spot on his chest Natasha gave a small laugh at the foot thumping.

"Well let’s see what you can do."

 

Natasha can now put down 'can wrestle a wolf and win' on her roster.

 

>Clint Barton 

 

When he first found out Clint wasn't angry, he was startled.

 

"This is so fucking awesome Phil! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." Clint wasn't sure if Phil was ever going to tell him his big secret but he had known for years that the man was hiding something; although occasionally having a tail wasn't on his list as possible guesses.

Clint supposes Phil would have kept his secret forever if this whole morning hadn't happened. 

Yesterday had been the ending to a particularly long mission and Phil had been exhausted, he had to be practically dragged into the taxi and once in there he had promptly fell asleep before he could make any complaints of going to Clint's apartment instead Phil's. He had half dragged half carried the man into his apartment and had made sure Phil was comfortable on the left side of the bed before falling asleep on the right.

He had woken up to a face full of thick fur and had promptly freaked the hell out.

Not one of his proudest moments.

After a few minutes of freaking out because there was a fucking wolf in his bed and then freaking out more when that wolf became his handler Clint had calmed down.

They had talked all throughout the morning about it, and what it meant for Phil. 

Apparently the man could change into a wolf for as long as he could remember. His parents could too but they were murdered by some crazy ass hole when he was seven. He gets uncomfortable if he stays in his human form for long but he never gets tired of being in his wolf form. Things are apparently clearer as a wolf and whenever he has too much on his plate he will turn off all the lights in his office and sleep under his desk. He also shifts in his sleep sometimes.

"You know, this explains the collar collection. I just always assumed you were into bondage." Phil had laughed at that and Clint felt all warm because he's never seen the man so open before.

The two of them had spent the day together just talking and watching animated dog shows (Clint's favorite was Scooby-Doo and Phil's was Balto).

Now Clint was snuggled up on the couch with a very warm and furry body curled up next to him. Phil head was on Clint's lap and the archer found himself scratching the fur behind the wolf's ears.

It was and always will be one of his favorite days. Clint suspects it was one of Phil's as well.

 

>Thor

 

He had known from the moment he saw the man, for no one can hide their true nature from a god.

 

In all honesty he did not expect to find such a creature on Misgard, but Thor had learned not to underestimate the Misgardians during his stay.

He had sensed the form of a predator underneath the man's unassuming face. Thor had only been more pleased when he had seen the Son of Coul's true form.

He had seen the wolf out of the corner of his eye one night during his stay with the Lady Jane and had heard his voice through the Allspeak. 

It was indeed the same voice as the man who had questioned him on why he would try to get back his Mjölnir.

Thor had found out that while in his predator form the Son of Coul has language that can rival even one of the Warrior's Three when the wolf had accidentally run into a cactus.

Now years later he watches as his friend Philip Son of Coul ordered around the avengers from his predator form because of an unfortunate accident involving magic.

Thor had no problem translating for the man.

 

>Bruce Banner 

 

He was a Scientist.

 

"Agent Coulson?"

"Yes Doctor Banner?" 

"Are you aware that your DNA is technically impossible?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Could I possibly run some tests with your permission?"

"Of course."

"I'm under the impression that I shouldn't tell anyone this, especially Tony."

"Yes, especially Tony; I don’t need any more collars. I've already had to blackmail JARVIS into not saying anything."

"Is it even possible to blackmail an AI?"

"Is it possible to become a ten foot tall green monster that saves the world?"

"Touché."

...

"So I should probably read up on wolves."

All he got was a bark in return.

"The other guy loves animals by the way, especially dogs."

Now there was a series of yips.

"Okay, I like then too.”

 

>Pepper Potts 

 

They shared everything together since he came back from the grave. She also likes to jog with him.

 

"I thought you were done surprising me when you came back from the dead." The wolf whines and puts his furry head on Pepper's lap. "You're a handsome wolf Phil."

If wolves could blush she would bet that Phil would be doing it.

...

"That dog is huge!" 

"Can I pet him?"

"What's his name?"

Pepper laughed as Phil was bombarded by a group of little kids from the park who were all very enthusiastic on petting the large dog.

"Is he safe?" It was a legitimately concerned question that most parents gave whenever she took Phil out for a jog, he stood out from other dogs.

"He's part German Shepard, and an ex rescue dog. The big guy is probably the safest dog around." The parent seemed to accept her answer and continued to let the children play with Phil till it was time to go.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're a big soft puppy on the inside. No one would believe me anyways."

 

>Steve Rodgers 

 

Steve had known that Coulson was anything but another SHEILD agent.

 

Steve had seen his team mates injured before, but it never became easier. He was especially upset this time because it had been his fault.

"Don't beat yourself over it too hard Captain, we all make mistakes." Steve gave Clint an apologetic look. "Phil just needs a few days rest and his cast will be off in no time."

Steve looked back into the examination room to see a very angry looking Agent Coulson getting a cast on his arm. The agent for his part turned his head and glared daggers at Steve.

"I think he's pissed at you Cap." Tony for the most part was unhelpful as always but Steve couldn't help but agree with him.

"I think he has a reason to be." Natasha had been colder than usual about the whole affair and Steve figured that if Natasha is saying he screwed up, he did so big time.

"I'll go in to talk to him or something, calm him down before he works himself up." Clint was heading towards the door but the door slammed open and Steve found himself pushed against the wall with a furious looking Coulson glaring at him.

"I gave you a direct order Captain. You’re lucky I got there in time before anyone was seriously endangered." Phil never yelled, his anger was always cold and sharp. "I have been doing this for a very long time and I know what the hell I'm doing. If I ever tell you to stay ground you sure as hell better do it." 

The whole room was quiet and Steve wondered if anyone else could hear the low growl coming from the man in front of him.

"Dismissed." Coulson left the room silently like always and Steve left out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

...

Steve decided that the best course of action was to apologize. Tony had told him to just wait it out and buy the guy something nice, but Phil Coulson was an old fashioned man and he deserved an old fashioned apology.

When he got to the apartment door Steve wasn't surprised to hear Clint's voice coming from behind it. He was surprised to hear growling from what sounded like a very large dog.

Clint opened the door before Steve could knock and quickly closed it before the solider could see inside. "So, um... Nat warned me you were coming over to apologize but Phil's not in the best of moods so... you should go." 

Never let it be said that Steve wasn't a determined man because he picked the archer upset him to the side and entered the apartment before he could protest. When he entered he promptly stopped what he was doing to stare at the very angry wolf that was snarling at him from the couch with a bright purple cast on its right front leg. 

"Nice doggie?" He didn't know why he said it but Steve obviously said something right because the wolf stopped snarling and was making odd barking sounds that could almost be laughter.

"Dear lord Steve, 'nice doggie?' Have we been watching cartoons again with Thor?" Clint was laughing just as hard as the wolf and was now standing by Steve. Steve for his part was embarrassed and extremely confused.

"I've come to apologize, for earlier. I can leave if Phil's not up to seeing anyone." Steve was staring at the wolf again and he swore that the wolf looked guilty.

"Listen Cap... Steve, the wolf is Phil."

"Oh." He really couldn't say anything more.

"Yeah, I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but Phil's has to heal in this form right now so he can't really talk for a while. You can still apologize though." Clint was sitting in the armchair of the room and the only place left to sit was next to Coulson. Steve sat down very slowly.

"So I wanted to um, apologize for not following orders. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I promise to always take your warnings into consideration." There was an awkward silence where they all just sat down, all caught in their own thoughts.

"He's sorry too, you know. Phil doesn't usually snap like that, but he's been too busy to shift lately and that puts him on edge." Steve looked from Clint to Phil and noticed that the blue eyes looked embarrassed. He slowly brought his hand up to scratch behind the wolf's ears and was rewarded by a lick to the hand and a happy sounding bark.

"Okay, now even I think Captain America petting an injured wolf is adorable."

 

>Tony Stark

 

Even geniuses can get surprised.

 

"Pepper!" Tony ran towards his girlfriend clutching a magazine.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Out of the corner of his fist she could see that the magazine was a tabloid of some sort. "Did they post another bad picture of you?"

"There is no such thing as a bad picture of me." Tony sat down in front of Pepper's desk and handed her the tabloid. It was open to a page titled 'Celebrities and their Companions'. Inside was a picture of her cuddling up on a bench with a Timber Wolf. The caption explained that the wolf had some German Shepard in him and that the pair was often seen walking in the park and playing with the kids there. Beneath the caption in bold lettering was what probably upset Tony.

"Tony, you know I'm not replacing you with a dog right?" Pepper couldn't help but smile, Tony was oddly cute when he thought he was being neglected.

"Well of course, no one could replace me, especially with some dog. My main question is, when did you get one? I mean the mutt is huge! Surely I would have noticed it." Pepper only laughed and kissed Tony on the head before leaving her office.

Tony can't help but think he's missing something.

...

"Natasha I know that you’re a super spy and all, but why do you have 'can wrestle with a wolf and win' in your special skills section." Tony wasn't supposed to break into SHEILD's system, but he was bored.

"Stark, you never know what you have to face out in the Russian wilderness." Natasha said this with her usual seriousness, but Tony could tell he was missing something again.

His suspicion furthered when Clint fell out of the ceiling laughing.

...

"Did you know that Bruce has a veterinarian license?" Tony was trying to talk Bruce up to one of the new Stark interns. She was rather pretty but Tony never got the hint that he was fine being single.

"Oh that's adorable! Do you get to work with animals often?" Even Tony was starting to regret bringing in the hot intern, who knew a voice could get so shrill.

"Not really, I only get to help out when he gets injured." Tony raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question till he was interrupted by another shrill like noise.

...

"Clint, are you aware that you are currently shedding everywhere? I found a dog hair in my coffee." Clint's cheeks got red and Tony took in the satisfaction of embarrassing the man. Bruce dumped his coffee down the drain.

"Do you even have a dog?" 

"No."

The alarm rang before Tony could ask for more information.

...

"Sir, my sensors have indicated that there is a large canine form in the pool." 

Tony laughed hysterically. For weeks he had been trying to solve the Great Dog Mystery.

Pepper, having been woken up by said hysterical laughter, groaned and Tony vaguely heard "Don't do anything stupid Tony."

...

"Agent, why are you naked in my pool at five in the morning?" Tony was expecting to see a dog, not a naked Agent Coulson.

"There is a good explanation for that." Tony was giving the agent an evil stare, the man never even blinked. 

"This had better be good." Coulson sighed heavily and he appeared to be in an internal war with himself.

"You were going to find out eventually." Tony's eyes grew wide as he saw the man change into a wolf before his eyes.

"That's just fucking freaky Agent."

...

"So you aren't a werewolf?" 

Phil fixed Tony an exasperated look that clearly said 'you are an idiot and I want to taze you.'

"Why am I always the last to know these things?"

"It because you put the world on your shoulders Tony, you're too busy to find out any of my secrets." Phil was quiet and calm. "You're a good person Tony Stark."

"So I guess this makes us friends Phil." 

"I think we've been friends for a long time now."

**Author's Note:**

> I might possibly make this into a series of one shots, mostly because I wanted to add Darcy in it. 
> 
> I also just started this sight so I'm not quite sure how it works right now, so sorry of it looks weird.


End file.
